


Hellhound Encounters

by Ky_Creates



Series: Peter and Percy just can't get a dam break [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, I don't know how to write fight scenes, Percy is acting weird, Peter doesn't know about greek mythology, Secret Identity, but it can stand alone, part of a series, this is more setting up the plot than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky_Creates/pseuds/Ky_Creates
Summary: Spider-Man goes to investigate a disturbance and finds a familiar face fighting a giant, angry dog.What's going on?





	Hellhound Encounters

Peter was out patrolling, but he had to admit that his focus wasn’t completely there.

It was hardly his fault: in less than two hours, he was supposed to be meeting a certain cute bully-stopper for a chemistry study session, and it was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

“Peter, there seems to be an unidentified disturbance twelve blocks from here, do you want to investigate?” Karen asked, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

Now that she mentioned it, Peter could hear faint screams and crashes. “Let’s do it,” Peter agreed, jumping off the roof and swinging in that direction.

Peter paused as he arrived at the scene and attempted to make sense of what was happening. There seemed to be a giant dog terrorizing the area, and people seemed to be in chaos as they tried to avoid catching the dog’s attention.

By giant dog, Peter meant a giant dog. It was black and fluffy, and also the size of a rhino. It didn’t look remotely friendly.

“Hey Squirrel Breath!” a familiar voice yelled, breaking Peter out of his shock. “What are you doing? I’m over here! Come and get me!”

It was easy enough to pick out the owner of the voice. Everyone else was running away and trying to escape, but Percy Jackson was standing in the open, waving his arms in the air, apparently doing his absolute best to make sure he got mauled and had an excuse to get out of their study session.

The dog didn’t seem to care, focusing more on the moving targets, but that only seemed to frustrate Percy. 

“C’mon!” he yelled. “Are you trying to tell me that someone really smells better than me? Really?” 

Weird flex, but okay, Peter supposed. 

“Or are you just scared?” Percy continued. “I potty-trained Mrs. O’Leary, and that means I’m not afraid of anything anymore.” Percy felt the need to prove his point by grabbing a skateboard from nearby and chucking it at the dog.

It didn’t seem to harm the dog at all, but it did grab the dog's attention, and the beast finally turned towards Percy.

Percy stared the dog down as if he was ready to wrestle it with his bare hands and Peter decided that it was probably time to do his job.

Just before the dog could pounce at Percy, Peter swung down and pulled Percy away from the danger.

Percy let out an exclamation, and Peter swore there was a look of frustration on his face when he set Percy back down on the ground, but it was quickly covered up.

“Hey! Spider-Guy, right?” Percy asked. “Thanks for the help back there, I guess.”

“It’s Spider-Man,” Peter corrected, trying to find a balance between lowering his voice and still sounding casual, “but no problem! I couldn’t exactly let you get mauled by a giant dog, could I?”

Percy shrugged sheepishly. “I figured I could make a distraction and let everyone else get away,” he explained. “Speaking of, we should probably get back to that. You just fight with webs, right? No weapons?”

Peter glanced at Percy curiously. “Yeah, why? Are you afraid of hurting it? It's trying to attack people, we need to make sure that keeping them safe is the priority,” he explained.

“Yeah, of course, forget I said anything,” Percy agreed quickly. “If you want to take it out, I’ll help people get out of the area.”

Peter wanted to argue and keep Percy out of danger altogether but he could use the help, plus he didn’t have time to really debate it. Instead, he nodded and swung back to the creature.

The dog had gone back to focusing on the fleeing pedestrians.

“Hey, Clifford!” Peter shouted, shooting a web at the dog’s snout to get its attention. “Aren’t you supposed to be friendlier? And, you know, red?”

The dog turned towards Peter and snarled, easily biting the web and destroying it. Its teeth were enormous. “I’d hate to see your chew toys after you’re done with them,” Peter commented. The dog leaped and Peter just swung out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed. “Oh, we’re the chew toys, aren’t we? Well, this toy fights back!”

He shot another web at the dog’s snout, but before it could bite through it this time, Peter ran under the dog’s mouth and then jumped back over it, effectively muzzling it. The dog shook its head, trying to free itself, but Peter wrapped his web around its snout a few extra times for good measure, and the web wasn’t going anywhere. 

Although the dog couldn’t bite anyone in half anymore, he was still large enough to do a lot of damage, so Peter used the fact that the dog was still trying to dislodge the muzzle to shoot a web at its paws and sprinted underneath its stomach without getting stomped on. After a few twists and turns, Peter pulled the web tight, and all of the dog’s limbs were yanked together, sending the dog to the ground with a large thunk.

Peter observed the wriggling creature in front of him, trying to figure out what it was and how it got here.

“So, it really just looks like a massive dog, huh?” Percy asked, walking over to Peter’s side and glancing warily at him.

“Looks like it,” Peter agreed, but something about how Percy said it made him pause. “Do you see anything out of the ordinary?”

“Nope, but what you see is all about perception, right?” Percy replied cryptically. “People can look at the same thing and see totally different sights. It all depends, you know?”

“Sure, well, I’ll have Iron Man and Dr. Banner take a look at it though, try to figure out why it’s so big and mean.”

Percy nodded slowly, taking a step towards the still struggling dog. His hand seemed to unconsciously make its way out of his jacket pocket, twirling a ballpoint pen between his fingers.

“Careful,” Peter warned him as Percy took another step closer to the monster.

“Chill, I’m fine,” Percy said, causing Peter to roll his eyes. 

Peter was going to reply but was interrupted by an incoming call from Tony.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted, turning away from Percy and therefore missing the older boy checking to make sure no one was paying attention to him.

“Underoos, what just happened? I’m hearing all sorts of crazy reports,” Tony began, sounding concerned.

“There was some kind of giant dog loose and attacking people, but I handled it,” Peter explained quickly. “I webbed the dog up, I figured that you and Dr. Banner could look at it and try to figure out what it was.”

Peter was going to continue but a voice behind him interrupted.

“Shit, shit, Spider-Man!” Percy exclaimed, sounding panicked.

Peter spun around, ready to react, but there didn’t appear to be any danger. In fact, that was the problem. Percy was scrambling backward away from where the monster had been, accidentally dropping the pen he had been fidgeting with in his hurry. Instead of a monstrous dog lying on the sidewalk, a pile of sand laid, mixed with Peter’s web fluid.

“Kid?” Tony asked, reminding Peter that he was still on the phone. “Kid, what’s happening? Do you want me to come down there?”

“No, no, Mr. Stark, it’s just, it’s just gone,” Peter stumbled, staring at the sand piles in shock. He looked up at Percy. “What happened?”

Percy shrugged, glancing back and forth between the sand and the superhero. “I just wanted to get closer to it, but then I touched it and it just dissolved,” he explained. “I don’t know what happened.”

“C’mon Spider-Man, I need sentences if you don’t want to give me a heart attack,” Tony’s voice urged.

“The dog thing, it’s gone,” Peter explained, his voice barely a whisper. He watched as the wind blew little grains of what used to be a dog away, into the city. “I turned around to answer your call, and, poof, it’s all just piles of sand.”

“Well then collect some of the sand if you can and come to meet me at the tower,” Tony suggested. “It’s not ideal, but at least we can analyze that.” There was a pause. “It wasn’t your fault kiddo, don’t stress out. Good work.”

Peter agreed and listened to Tony hang up. Peter turned to Percy, who was still standing by him, looking at him worriedly. 

“Alright, I’ve gotta get some of this sand over to Tony Stark, but thanks for your help,” Peter said, lowering his voice like he had before the battle started and he forgot. “It was dangerous, but it definitely gave other people the time they needed to escape. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I need to head out anyways. I didn’t exactly schedule a monster attack and meeting Spider-Man into my plans for today,” Percy joked, nonchalantly waving off Peter’s worry. “I’d say see you around, but I kind of hope I just stay out of danger.”

Peter chuckled despite himself and forced him to walk away before he continued a conversation and inevitably give him hints about his identity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I wanted to get the next story in this series out before NaNoWriMo starts next month since I assume I'll be distracted by my project and don't get around to story #3 until December. But I spent a bunch of time writing the last scene for this one that I realized should actually be the first scene in the next one, so I've got that started!
> 
> Anyways, make sure to comment and leave kudos if you liked it, and I'll be sure to post the next one as soon as I finish it!


End file.
